


of love, of loss

by angelic_violets



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther Spoilers, Everkia, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Unrequited Love, i like that ship name let's hope it sticks, we need more love for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_violets/pseuds/angelic_violets
Summary: "everett hates himself for being so captivated merely by her presence, for finding her a work of art without even trying. but he can't dwell on those thoughts, nor entertain them because while he may have lost a friend, she's lost so much more."or,while en route to the jabari village in wake of t'challa's death, everett hopes to both comfort nakia and bury the stirrings in his heart whenenver he's near her at the same time.short ficlet.





	of love, of loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



A sharp intake of breath and then they're walking again, Ramonda and Shuri bringing up the rear. Everett attempts to wrap the blanket Nakia had given him tighter around his shoulders to shelter his body from the cold, but it proves futile. And then he realizes, it's not the wintery conditions that create a chill deep within his soul, it's the unspoken hurt and pain that the woman close at his side has had to endure. He wishes somehow that he could transfer the grief from her soul to his, to make it easier to bear.

She didn't ask for any of this. The past few minutes have been such a whirlwind that he hasn't even had time to offer some type of condolence, a comforting word. "Hey, wait." Her head turns slightly, gaze lingering on him for a moment.

Nakia says nothing, but her expression asks the question:  _what is it?_  And Everett hates himself for being so captivated merely by her presence, for finding her a work of art without even trying. But he can't dwell on those thoughts, nor entertain them because while he may have lost a friend, she's lost so much more. "I just uh, I wanted to–I don't know. I'm so sorry, Nakia."

Her head dips low, and Everett knows that she's trying to prevent him from seeing tears fill her eyes once more. There had been so many shed tonight. "Thank you, Everett."

He can't find her hand in the darkness, so he opts to gently touch her forearm. "If there's anything I can do...after this is all over, don't hesitate to let me know. Please."

Nakia stops walking and so does he. Her dark brown eyes find his blue ones, and suddenly he feels her fingers grasp his hand. She's trembling—whether from the cold or her sorrow, Everett isn't sure—and he’s compelled to stay rooted to the spot. "You've done so much for me already."

They continue walking and Everett is reminded of the moment when he saved her life; he'd done it without thinking twice. Instincts kicking in due to the nature of his job, perhaps, but even then as the darkness invaded his senses and the last thing he saw before succumbing to it was her face, full of concern reserved for him—he'd somehow known then that it was something more.

Everett then exhales a cleansing breath. “Nakia…maybe when the smoke clears, I can take you away from all of this.” His voice is soft, inviting. The words tumble from his lips before his brain can properly vet them, heart running ahead of the pack. “Somewhere where you could continue your work and not have to deal with the aftermath of Killmonger’s rage.”

Without missing a beat Nakia glances behind them, where Ramonda and Shuri learn against each other, quieting each other’s sobs. Each trying to be strong, unbelievably so, for the other. “And leave them to battle alone?” She shakes her head wistfully. “I couldn’t abandon them in their times of need. Not now.”

“Of course, of course.” Everett mentally kicks himself for even suggesting it. Maybe the cold was driving him crazy. What could he offer her in America that she didn’t already have in Wakanda? His companionship, perhaps his love? Her heart had only belonged to one, and he was no more. There was no use in offering empty promises. “I shouldn’t have even…“

“What I _do_ need right now, Everett–” She interrupts him with a firm, gentle tone. “is for the people that I care for that are still alive, not to leave. Can you be one of those people for me?”

For her, he would do anything. Especially now. He grabs her hand and holds tight, the connection causing a small bit of warmth to radiate through him. "I can be. I promise, Nakia." The slightest pause, and then, "I'm here."

A smile touches her lips, just barely. "And for that I am grateful."

**Author's Note:**

> so! i've seen black panther three times now and each time i ended up shipping everett/nakia (everkia) more and more each time. 
> 
> HE TOOK A BULLET FOR HER. 
> 
> SHE CAME BACK FOR HIM.
> 
> tropes like that in mostly any fandom makes me a sucker djklajdlasjk this is obviously a rarepair, but hopefully this is simply the first fic of many for them!
> 
> black panther was such a good film btw i mean like...i was absolutely slayed by everyone and just everything.
> 
> dedicating this to ElanneH, aka everettnakia on tumblr—i was the anon who sent you those two asks about this ship! so, hopefully you see this and enjoyed and if so, hopefully you spread the word so other shippers can read!
> 
> i also will be writing t'challa/nakia fanfics very soon, because i love them too. (:
> 
> thanks for reading, and wakanda forever!


End file.
